Musical
by The-Fourth-Queen
Summary: Life…is a musical. And our first musicals were as toddlers. Adrien let his guard down and Chloe figuratively cursed him with music from their childish games. Every word becomes lyrics, but how many parodies can he make to Nursery Rhymes before he loses? Or would he challenge Chloe to yield by annoying her with his amazingly (not) good parodies? Ever heard of 'Baby Shark? Oneshot


**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous... nor Baby Shark... But on a serious note, who owns these Nursery Rhymes? Sorry Mother Goose... XD**

…

When Adrien Agreste collapsed into a peaceful slumber that night, he didn't expect to get a two a.m. phone-call unleashing a curse upon him. But he _was_ Cat Noir, and therefore, bad luck plagued him as much as Plagg did. But even Plagg couldn't expect that Adrien was to be stung with a sudden kidnap down Memory Lane.

The classic ringtone pierced the quiet atmosphere with the audacity of its caller. Adrien cracked open an eye and shoved Plagg into his pocket. If he was getting disturbed, so should the Kwami! The blonde reached beside his pillow and answered with a groggy greeting.

"Adriekins!"

Plagg's eyes shot open and he leaped onto Adrien's head. Adrien sighed and answered softly. Chloe was his friend, no matter how annoying she got, he would have never ending patience with her. But Plagg wasn't the same. And it showed with the glare meant to fry Chloe through the phone.

"Oh Adriekins. Want to play a game?"

Adrien glanced to his glow in the dark clock, "Chloe… It's too early for this."

"Aww… Pwease Adriekins? I promise I won't regret this!"

Plagg hissed at the phone and batted at it. Adrien plucked the Kwami from his hair and dumped him on the pillow.

"All right Chloe, I'll play. What game is it?"

He should have acknowledged Plagg's warning, but all Adrien wanted was his pillow. That and some sleep. And maybe a croissant. And because he knew he couldn't, he wanted Ladybug with him. But it was too early to be thinking about love.

"Yay! This is the game… Just like the one we used to play as children! Same rules!"

Chloe paused, and Plagg leaned forward. The males could almost hear her evil smirk grow. Plagg's eyes widened and he leaped beside Adrien's ears.

" _I promise your security and your safety and your sanity…_ " Chloe whispered with a giggle evident in her lips.

Adrien's head drooped but Plagg gave him a sharp nip on his ears. Adrien swatted at him once, twice, _blam_! Into the pillow. _Oops…_

Chloe continued, " _All your words in the morrow you'll try… To put in the parody of a well known lullaby!_ Bye Adriekins!"

The boy was already asleep. Plagg rubbed his own head, and shot Adrien a look. Adrien responded with a soft exhale, betraying that he had already lost consciousness. The Kwami sighed and poked Adrien's forehead. Down he went tumbling into the bed, and succumbing to pleasant dreams. Not in the least aware of Chloe's traps.

And just before dawn, Adrien awoke to a text from Chloe, with the repeat of her words in the phone-call. No one, absolutely no one, could have made such a horrified face so soon upon waking up.

"Sugar-Honey-Iced-Tea, what have I done?"

Then Adrien clamped a hand over his mouth, and actively groaned when he realized the mischief Chloe had unleashed. _But why?_

Plagg yawned and turned to Adrien, "From what I understand, you're going to be singing a lot more than usual kid. Now, feed me the good stuff."

Adrien groaned, and sent a quick message to Nino, warning him in advance that Chloe put him under a game curse and that he would be very silent that day in class. Nino, _bless his soul_ replied with a thumbs up sign.

But then again, Adrien mused, it was before dawn. Nino must have dropped back to sleep while Adrien packed his schoolbag. He needed a lot of paper if he were going to write all of responses. Because no… he wasn't going to sing. But he didn't want to break the rules either. He never broke the rules in his childhood, and he never planned to. There had to be a way to beat Chloe… But he couldn't do it alone…

And he wondered if that thumbs up from Nino was a good luck sign rather than an okay.

However, at the school, Nino was no 'thumbs up' personality. The boy hovered in front of the school steps, and reluctantly made the painstaking journey to stand beside Chloe as Adrien's car pulled into the driveway.

Nino glanced to Chloe, and the words spilled from his lips "So, like what happened to Adrien?"

Chloe giggled just before she explained, "Everything he says must be in the form of a parody of a Nursery Rhyme… No matter to whom!"

Nino's mouth formed the perfect 'o' when Chloe cackled again.

 _Oh no… His best friend was doomed!_

Nino gave a nervous laugh, "For how long?"

Chloe smirked, "Until tomorrow's sunrise. If he breaks the rules, his time is doubled!"

Nino paled, "Oh man… How can he like… win?"

Chloe snorted, "As if. This is _my_ game. If Adrien wants to win, he has to make me yield. By annoying me. But Adrien's too old now to be annoying. It's gonna be a piece of cake to defeat him!"

Nino sighed, it's going to be one of _those_ days…

And in the great words of that redhead from the Magic School Bus, "I should have stayed home today…"

Chloe cackled again, "Watch and learn Nino. Adrien's going to humiliate himself!"

When Adrien arrived near Chloe and Nino, the female blonde gave Adrien a dazzling smile and scampered to his side. She grabbed his hands and planted a quick kiss onto his cheek. Nino pulled back in disgust while Adrien rolled his eyes.

Chloe didn't hesitate to blabber, "Hello Adriekins!"

Nino made a gagging motion behind the girl, and Adrien bit his smile in. Those two detested the other, but for curiosity's sake, they lingered near to him. But Adrien made up his mind to avoid public humiliation by not saying a word. Nothing to say, meaning nothing to sing!

"Sabrina's not coming today," Chloe pouted, "So I need something to entertain me. That's why Adriekins I decided to curse you with one of our games as children! You remember this game, don't you Adriekins? You have to sing in Nursery Rhymes! No matter what! Won't it be fun?"

Nino frowned, "Don't you think that's like… a little evil though?"

Adrien shrugged his shoulders, while Chloe loosened her grip to clutch her stomach and cackle.

"Oh please! You don't _know_ evil!"

And before Chloe could explain to the boys what she meant by evil, the school bell rang, pulling them into the building with a subtle magnet. Chloe puckered and delivered another kiss to Adrien's cheeks before giggling and rushing into the building.

Nino's frown deepened and he wiped Adrien's cheek with a firm stare, "What do we do now?"

Adrien made a zipping motion on his lips. Nino sighed, "Dude… You can't stay silent forever if you wanna beat her."

And a tiny light bulb flickered in Nino's mind, "I got it! We ask the girls! They've always got these crazy ideas that work out in the end!"

Adrien gave an enthusiastic nod as he and Nino raced to their classroom. Guess who won. But only because Nino swore he was taking it easy on the blonde.

…

Nino explained Adrien's dilemma to the pair of girls behind them in class. Marinette was dumbstruck while Alya looked suspiciously joyous.

Nino threw his girlfriend a smile, "So, any tips?"

Nino jabbed a finger in a quiet Adrien's direction, "Mr. Golden Boy wouldn't break the rules. But he wants to beat Chloe. And we're gonna help him!"

Marinette tilted her head to the side, watching as Adrien looked to Nino with a fond smile. Adrien's eyes flickered to hers, and she lowered her head in pure shyness. Yet, she could feel those green eyes burning into her face, and they only rendered her tongue-tied.

Alya poked Marinette in the side, "I know just the song for that Chloe!"

And with that, Alya placed very familiar hum on her lips with that same mischievous glint in her eyes. A perplexed look crossed Marinette's face while Nino frowned deeply. Adrien cocked his head and listened. The blonde's eyes widened in utmost fascination.

He signaled Alya to stop, and cleared his throat. And in the most cheeriest of voices, though somewhat airy and light, he continued her song.

"Baby shark! Do-do-do-do-do!" he grinned, "Baby shark!"

Marinette stifled her giggles at Nino's horrified expression. The boy's mouth was agape and eyes became saucers. Alya looked so proud and patted Adrien's shoulders. If Adrien smiled any bigger, he was sure his face would rip.

The brunette gave Adrien a thumbs up, "I guarantee it would annoy Chloe! My sisters love that song and it's annoying enough to drive _anyone_ crazy!"

Nino dropped his head into his hands and moaned, "They ruined my best friend…"

Alya gave him a soothing pat on the back, "No Nino. We _saved_ your best friend."

…

Alya was genius. At least her idea was. At least Adrien thought so…

"Chloe's mad! Do-do-do-do-do!" Adrien gave his friends a wink, and they laughed at Chloe's obvious distress.

"Really mad! Do-do-do-do-do! Very mad! Do-do-do-do-do! Very mad!"

Chloe grit her teeth, and Adrien's singing faltered in his throat. The blonde girl clenched her fists and raised it to his vision. The silent threat was no unseen by the students in the class. Up until now, Adrien's singing has been low and subtle. But if Chloe wanted to make a spectacle…

Adrien licked his lips.

"Adrien… Don't you dare…" her voice was low and uncannily unnerving.

Of course Adrien didn't listen. But he had the perfect lyrics.

"Run away! Do-do-do-do-do!"

He sped out of the classroom and onto the stairs. A furious female was hot on his trail. Who cared about the figurative smoke steaming from her pink face.

"Run away! Do-do-do-do-do!"

A few unsuspecting children took heed of his warning and scattered in east, west, north but not south. Chloe was south. They avoided south.

"Run away! Do-do-do-do-do! Run away!"

And his haven was just around the corner. He dashed into the boy's bathroom just as Chloe skid to a halt at the door. She threw a kick at the swinging barrier while Adrien threw her a fabulous grin. He was trembling to regain his breath and lower his adrenaline levels. Yet, the boy continued his song.

"Safe at last! Do-do-do-do-do!"

"ADRIEN!"

He winced, but never stopped, "Safe at last! Do-do-do-do-do!"

An older boy peeped from his bathroom stall and upon seeing Adrien, he shook his head, and returned his stall. It was definitely _not_ safe to venture out. Not with _that_ war going on! Even if it was hilarious.

Adrien released a grateful breath, "Safe at last! Do-do-do-do-do! Safe at last!"

Adrien pouted, but whispered just lowly enough for her to piece together his words, "You're no fun! Do-do-do-do-do!"

"ADRIEN!" she shrieked, "Stop that nonsense!"

Adrien sent her a devilish smirk that would horrify his enemies, and he sung in the tune of _Mary Had a Little Lamb_ , "Are you getting annoyed yet? Annoyed yet? Annoyed yet?"

"As if!"

Adrien opened his mouth to burst into another set of lyrics, but a small head of blue pigtails appeared behind Chloe. The shy girl gave him an awkward wave but turned her attention to Chloe.

"Chloe… You should come back to class. Our teacher will be here soon, and you don't want to get into trouble."

Chloe stomped her feet, an obvious sign of her distress, "Get away from me you little…"

Marinette's eyes narrowed, "Chloe. Now isn't the time for this. We should get into class."

"Hmph!" Chloe stuck her nose into the air, "I don't have to listen to you!"

Marinette took a step closer, "Well you can't stay here during class hours!"

Adrien stepped out of the bathroom and quickly slid between Marinette and Chloe. Both girls froze upon his entrance, and he gave them both smiles. Chloe rolled her eyes while Marinette gave her shaking performance.

Adrien turned to Marinette, and his fingers came to touch his chin. He bit his bottom lips and brain-stormed a quick parody for the necessary apology. But the girl had her eyes frozen on his lips, and he idly wondered why. But Chloe demanded his attention when she made an impatient sound.

Adrien turned to his blonde friend, and she turned away from him. Adrien sighed, but he didn't forsake his curse.

In the tune of the alphabet's song, "I am so-rry for this game, so-rry for runn-ing aw-ay. Chlo-e's mad so she chased me. Please ac-cept my a-po-lo-gy…"

Chloe grinned and her prior rotten mood fluttered into the wind. She threw her hair over her shoulders, and said that Adrien was forgiven. Then she pulled the boy by his arms away from a reddened Marinette.

…

In class, it was a full five minutes before Marinette emerged, and the girl snuck into the classroom as though deserving of a scolding. Adrien smiled in her direction while Nino and Alya greeted her. The blonde boy kept his mouth closed, reminiscing how pale she got when he sang, and the way she avoided his gaze and especially her cute stammers. He wondered if she would stammer again this time…

"I… uh… um…" Marinette rubbed the back of her neck and shriveled under Adrien's soft look, " Sorry mad Chloe got me… I mean! Sorry I got mad as Chloe when I should be mad at you… Not that you did… well… I… "

Adrien gave Marinette a gentle smile, "Hush little Marinette, don't say a word… Adri-en's gonna take your word… And if… Umm… Marinette?"

The girl vibrantly changed color, and Adrien retreated back to his seat. Perhaps it was a mistake to invite Marinette into his little game. He only wanted to make her smile… Maybe he overstepped his boundaries! Oh no, big mistake. He sighed and racked his brains for an apology.

Then he recalled her bakery, and a particular song to go with it. But was it a good idea?

' _Do it…_ ' came a tiny voice sounding suspiciously like Plagg.

Adrien turned around, and this time looked to Alya, seeking silent permission. Alya glanced to a frozen Marinette and folded her arms. Nino pulled back and gave an uneasy grin to his girlfriend in hopes of easing her anger.

Alya frowned, "It better not be something stupid. I don't like the way Chloe there keeps looking over here and laughing."

Nino jumped to his friend's rescue, "Come on Alya! Be happy he's even _trying_! If I were him, I'd zip my lip and never sing another word."

And at that, Nino sent Adrien the confirmatory nod.

Adrien looked to Marinette and this time, he sung softly, "Do you know the Muffin Man? The Muffin Man? The Muffin Man? Do you know the Muffin Man?"

The three friends blinked at Adrien, the silent question on their faces, _what?_

Adrien took a deep breath and threw out his punch line, "Cause you live in-a bakery!"

Marinette just look dumbfounded. Adrien's face fell, and frankly, so did Alya. And then, ever so slowly, Marinette released a tiny smile, and a cute little giggle.

"My father made that same rhyme when I was a little girl!" she gave Adrien another shy smile, "He even sings it now!"

She didn't compliment him, but oh did Adrien feel proud. He grinned and smiled as though the sun came out after a long rainy day just for him to play.

And unfortunately for his friends, he grew bolder with his rhymes. But never in earshot of their teacher. He mercifully kept his lyrics away from Alya, lest the girl erupt in a frenzy and choke Adrien. But that wasn't enough for Chloe to surrender. Cue another encore of her _favorite_ song at lunch.

"Chlo-oe! Do-do-do-do-do!"

"How's your day? Do-do-do-do-do!"

"Was it good? Do-do-do-do-do! Was it good?"

Upon no acknowledgment from the girl, Adrien slid into the seat beside her. Good thing Sabrina was running an errand. Another verse coming right up!

"How are you? Do-do-do-do-do! How are you? Do-do-do-do-do!"

"Answer me! Do-do-do-do-do! Answer me!"

Chloe snapped to him, "Don't you get tired of singing that same song over and over again?"

Adrien shook his head, "It's so fun! Do-do-do-do-do!"

Chloe groaned and grabbed her bag. She stormed away from her seat to sulk in Adrien's seat. Nino gave her a bewildered look and looked to Adrien in horror.

Adrien frowned and stood up. He sung softly, "That's my seat… Do-do-do-do-do. Please come out. Do-do-do-do-do."

Chloe rolled her eyes but stood and pushed him back into his seat. He allowed her, just to see her become annoyed when he didn't offer resistance. Seriously, annoying Chloe was fun… He missed this part of her… And for a moment, he feared that she had outgrown his annoying level, but now he knew better.

Chloe was _so_ going to pay for her tortures. After all, who doesn't like baby animals? And baby sharks were no exception.

…

By the time classes were dismissed for lunch, Chloe was worked into such a state that the class fully expected an akuma attack. But Adrien swindled it in such a way, that her annoyance never evolved into anger. And that meant following Chloe's footsteps as much as he dared to risk, and that meant leaving his friends for a moment.

Nino glanced to Alya and they both stared at a quiet Marinette from a distance. _Poor girl. Her crush has gone berserk._

But Marinette was having the time of her life. Who knew Adrien could be that punny?

"He kinda reminds me of someone I know." Marinette admitted with a fond smile, "All he needs is a couple horrible puns and those two would get along _purr_ -fectly!"

Tikki giggled along with Marinette, but she hushed the Kwami before anyone saw them.

The three friends watch Adrien's bodyguard emerge from the car and give a firm nod to Chloe. Chloe's grimace faltered into a sad frown, but she waved Adrien away. And off the boy went.

…

Adrien leaped from the car and up his stairs. He barreled through his house doors and up again to his room. No one was there, so they needn't witness his musical curse. However, Plagg was still of importance.

When Plagg emerged from Adrien's pockets, he gave his chosen the most skeptical look he could muster.

Adrien whistled innocently- in the tune of Muffin Man. And he gave Plagg an innocent look.

"You're annoying. No doubt." Was all Plagg said.

Adrien nodded. And that was that. No other words upon the subject, until after Plagg was given energy in the form of smelly cheese.

"Ya know kid…" Plagg gave the blond a sly look, "I have a few good ideas to annoy that girl right into granting you your freedom!"

Adrien leaned in, and Plagg became the literal devil on his shoulder whispering advice.

…

Nino's voice carried out of the classroom with enthusiastic energy, "Alright everybody! Everyone knows the Bingo song? Good! Now one-two-three… go!"

"C-H-L-O-E! C-H-L-O-E! C-H-L-O-E! And Chloe was her name oh!"

The entire class created a nerve-wracking choir. Adrien smiled with absolute pride. Chloe was _so_ going to lose. Even Marinette chose to pitch in, though she wasn't as enthusiastic as a video-taping Alya.

Every single soul took part. Rose took a mike, while Ivan and Milan partnered. Various instruments hung around and no one was left out. Not even Sabrina with her maracas.

Nino threw his fist into the air, "Alright everybody! One more time!"

The class took a collective breath before belting out, with Rose in the lead of course, "THERE WAS A GIRL WHO HAD NICE HAIR AND CHLOE WAS HER NAME – OH!"

Then they jumped into the chorus, "C-H-L-O-E! C-H-L-O-E! C-H-L-O-E! And Chloe was her name oh!"

Nino gave a whoop and shouted just as the instrumental played, "Clap on the last letter. Let's go!"

"THERE WAS A GIRL WHO HAD NICE HAIR AND CHLOE WAS HER NAME – OH!"

Adrien beamed, and faked wiping a tear from his eye. Okay, maybe it wasn't faking but no one had to know that. These children in his class were doing this for _him_. He had not few friends, but the entire class!

"C-H-L-O _clap_! C-H-L-O _clap_! C-H-L-O _clap_! And Chloe was her name oh!"

He chuckled, and it took _slavery_ for him to figure out he had amazing friends.

Nino signaled his class to raise their volume, "That's it people! One-two-three-keep-it-going!"

Chloe stormed into the room, eyes dead set on frying Adrien alive with her death glare. _How dare he make them sing about her hair…_

"THERE WAS A GIRL WHO HAD NICE HAIR AND CHLOE WAS HER NAME – OH!"

She stomped over to him, completely disregarding the children screaming her name- and clapping. Adrien wore an evil little smirk, and gestured to his hands, signaling a shackle sign.

"C-H-L _clap- clap_! C-H-L _clap-clap_! C-H-L _clap-clap_! And Chloe was her name oh!"

Chloe's eyes twitched while Adrien's smirk evolved into a grin.

"THERE WAS A GIRL WHO HAD NICE HAIR AND CHLOE WAS HER NAME – OH!"

Chloe released a sigh, defeat in her eyes. But she was not sad, most likely entertained. Adrien had some great friends, and though she wouldn't admit it, she was happy for him…

"C-H _clap- clap-clap_! C-H _clap-clap-clap_! C-H _clap-clap-clap_! And Chloe was her name oh!"

But there was still the matter of pride to remember. But the noise was driving her off her sense. Her name deserved to be sung softly, or with the most melodious of tunes… NOT shouted in a disgraceful parody of a nursery rhyme!

"THERE WAS A GIRL WHO HAD NICE HAIR AND CHLOE WAS HER NAME – OH!"

Chloe looked over into the hopeful verdant eyes of her favorite blond boy. Damn the kitten eyes… No… Resist…For crying out loud he's fourteen years old! Not four… But he's a model for a reason…

"C _clap-clap- clap-clap_! C _clap-clap-clap-clap_! C _clap-clap-clap-clap_! And Chloe was her name, OH!"

Chloe whispered to the ground, "I yield."

Somehow he heard her. And the triumphant grin on his face made defeat taste so sweet.

"THERE WAS A GIRL WHO HAD NICE HAIR AND CHLOE WAS HER NAME – OH!"

But the crazy class hadn't heard her yet. Chloe threw a glare at the grinning students.

They didn't even sing, they just clapped, " _clap-clap-clap- clap-clap_! _clap-clap-clap-clap-clap_! _clap-clap-clap-clap-clap_! And Chloe was her name…"

"I yield!" screamed Chloe.

To say the class was stunned would be a lie. The truth was, that the class shared a look to one another, and somewhere in the background, a cricket chirped.

But the class wasn't done.

"OOOOH!"

Cheers erupted the classroom as they all became full of hysterics. Even Chloe giggled with Kim. Adrien the happiest as he fist-pumped the air and hugged Juleka so hard he was afraid he broke the girl. She gave him a surprisingly squeeze back. Marinette was next to be captured into a hug, merely because she turned rosy in his presence and would not stop her stammering.

And after all the fun, and after most children parted to their homes with smiles on their faces, and Baby-Shark in their heads, while Adrien spoke quietly to Chloe.

"Don't worry Chloe…" Adrien patted her shoulder, "Maybe next time you'll be part of a win."

"Hmph, you were lucky this time." She told him with head held high.

Adrien chuckled, but how could he know that Chloe's method of dashing curses upon him had just begun?

...

(in the tune of the Alphabet song)

 **This here is my new sto-ry,**

 **Take your time and read with ease,**

 **If you like it please feel free,**

 **Say your thoughts and makeme happy...**

 **.**

 **XD**


End file.
